


Motivation

by Diary



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Bechdel Test Fail, Canon Character of Color, Conversations, Drawing, Gen, Gen Fic, Sketches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-05-25 04:09:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6179653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diary/pseuds/Diary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Repost. Near tries to help L with the Kira case. Complete.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Motivation

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Death Note.

Matt doesn’t ask any questions until after he delivers what Near asked for. "What’s going on, Near?"

Near carefully covers the photograph with a white sheet of paper. "I believe L needs this for the Kira case."

"Okay, but I need to put it back by six tonight."

Poising a pencil, Near begins to gently trace the picture. "I understand. Thank you, Matt."

"No prob. You need me to steal anything else?"

Slowly and carefully, Near copies a curve. "This is sufficient."

Sitting down, Matt retrieves his gameboy from his pocket. "Look, man, I usually try not to get involved when you and Mello fight. You know that I like you, but I can't imagine there ever being a time when I'm not following him. That said, I don't consider this a betrayal, even though he would. So, I'm wondering, why am I stealing something that he'd willingly hand over if it'd help L? He loves L more than anyone."

"Mello has self-esteem issues that would make him disbelieve my conclusion."

Matt shakes his head. "Alright, if you say so.”

0

Watari hands L an envelope. "A letter from N.”

"Thank you, Watari," L says.

Once he's sure Yagami is truly asleep, he keeps his handcuffed wrist still and opens the letter with his free hand. Inside, the envelope is two folded pieces of paper. He opens the smaller one first.

_L,_

_Watari said you were suffering from temporary lack of motivation._

_N_

Carefully, L unfolds the other paper.

It's a fully coloured sketch of Mello.


End file.
